My Brother
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Stefan no podía odiar a su hermano, no de la manera que le exigía el mundo. Por más que quisiese, por más que lo desease, no era capaz de odiarle porque, pese a todo, Damon seguía siendo su hermano.


Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, si fuese mío seguramente muchas cosas habrían sido de otra manera. Y me centraría más en la relación de ambos hermanos.

Esto lo escribí mientras veía la segunda temporada, pero se me pasó publicarlo, me olvidé de él y hasta hoy no me he reencontrado con él. Así que he decidido publicarlo ahora. Pido que tengan en cuenta que esto lo escribí mientras veía la segunda temporada, no tiene nada que ver con lo último que ha ocurrido y no he querido adaptarlo para la cuarta.

Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

**My Brother**

Stefan no podía odiar a su hermano, no de la manera que le exigía el mundo.

Sabía que Damon era egoísta, infantil, retorcido… era mil cosas que el mundo odiaba y que él veneraba de sí mismo. Mataba a sangre fría, torturaba por gusto y se recreaba en su odio para continuar un día más.

Pero Stefan no podía odiarle, por más que quisiese, por más que lo desease, no era capaz de odiarle porque, pese a todo, Damon seguía siendo su hermano.

Y no importaba nada más, ni lo que hiciese, ni lo que dijese. No importaba que le odiase y que hiciese de su vida un infierno en muchas ocasiones, porque era su hermano y eso no lo cambiaría nada.

Entendía las miradas de Elena, las amenazas de Bonnie, los insultos de quienes le rodeaban, entendía que todo el mundo esperase de él otra reacción y no la de defender y excusar a Damon.

Pero era su hermano y jamás podría dejar de quererle.

Cuando supo que sería inmortal, cuando se dio cuenta que al haber saboreado una gota de la sangre de su padre acababa la transformación, en quien sólo pudo pensar fue en Damon… su hermano. Y por eso le arrastró a la vida con él, porque sin Damon estaba perdido, porque la vida sin Damon sería un infierno… Stefan no sabía qué hacer sin Damon cerca.

Pese a todo lo ocurrido, Damon había estado a su lado siempre, para animarle, odiarle, atormentarle, burlarse… había estado ahí para él. Y quizás le odiase, quizás ambos se odiasen, pero se querían también.

Stefan haría cualquier cosa por Damon. Y sabía que Damon haría lo mismo por él.

Eran hermanos primero, el resto era secundario.

Por eso no podía odiar a Damon, por eso corría a salvarle, a defenderle… Sin importar nada más, nadie más.

Después de tanto tiempo, de tantos años, él era lo único que tenía, lo único que tendría. A su alrededor todo se había derrumbado demasiadas veces, lo había perdido todo mil veces, había perdido a gente que había querido, pero no a Damon. Aunque sólo fuese para atormentarle, Damon sobrevivía y le buscaba, y él se dejaba encontrar.

Stefan sabía que lo que sentía por Damon no tenía sentido, que Bonnie le gritaría que estaba loco y Elena, posiblemente, desviaría la mirada incómoda y cambiaría de tema. Pero así eran las cosas y así seguirían siendo durante toda la eternidad que aún le quedaba por vivir.

Damon siempre sería su hermano y él seguiría queriendo a su hermano, sin importar nada más.

Moriría por Damon sin pensar si merecería realmente la pena.

Había cosas que jamás cambiarían en su vida; la culpa, la vergüenza, el amor por Elena, su hermano… y Stefan ya lo había aceptado. Sólo debía comprenderlo el resto del mundo, y cuando lo hiciese quizás no tendría que verse obligado a eludir la pregunta que jamás sería planteada en voz alta de si elegía a Damon sobre el resto de personas que componían su vida. Porque Stefan no podría contestarla.

Damon era su hermano, su hermano mayor, y eso jamás sería borrado ni olvidado como quería el resto del mundo que hiciese. Y sólo Damon había estado con él durante toda su vida, siendo lo único constante y, en alguna ocasión, la única persona capaz de mantenerle cuerdo entre todo ese dolor.

El lazo entre ellos era irrompible. Y Stefan lo cuidaba de la mejor manera posible, incluso cuando le odiaba, porque el ser hermano de Damon nunca le había supuesto una carga, y esperaba que Damon pensase igual, porque no estaba seguro de si ese amor que sentía Damon, él lo vería como la peor de las condenas. Y no podría soportar que esa fuese la verdad.

Y entre todas las dudas y el dolor, aparecía Damon con su sonrisa de medio lado, salvándole de cualquier peligro. Y Stefan se sentía bien consigo mismo, por perdonar a Damon por todo, por quererle como lo hacía sin sentirse culpable por ello.

Stefan escondía cualquier sonrisa que fuese dedicada a Damon delante de cualquier persona, a sabiendas que no comprenderían por qué era capaz de ver un lado bueno en Damon, que realmente no existía la mayoría de las veces.

Porque quería a su hermano y, de alguna retorcida manera, era correspondido. Y esa era la mejor de las noticias cuando miraba al cielo y esperaba a que comenzase un nuevo día que se añadiría a la eternidad que aún le quedaba por vivir junto a Damon.

Y amaba a Elena con todo su ser, apreciaba a Caroline, a Bonnie… pero ellas no estarían a su lado como lo estaría Damon. Y era feliz por tener a Damon su lado, porque por más horrible que pudiese parecer a veces, para Stefan, Damon era el mejor hermano mayor que podía querer y merecer.

**Fin**

Ahora que estoy viendo la cuarta temporada y después del último capítulo espero que todo se vuelva a arreglar entre ellos… Quiero más momentos fraternales entre los hermanos Salvatore!

Y nada, me despido pidiéndoles un review con sus opiniones, siempre serán bien recibidas.


End file.
